Tamaki Miura
Tamaki Miura (三浦環, Miura Tamaki) is Captain of the 5th Division in the Gotei 13, and one of the oldest captains within the organization. She is one of the founding members of the new Gotei 13 after the "Great War", and succeeded the current Captain Commander Yoshirō Nobuyuki as captain of the 5th Division, previously being his lieutenant during that time. She's known as "Kakyokuken" (歌曲剣, "Song Blade") for her love of music, Zanpakutō's special abilities and deadliness with a sword. She is incredibly intelligent and experienced in warfare, and with Captain Satō, serves as the Captain Commander's strategists and councelors. Her lieutenant is Jin Ishikawa, a troubled shinigami who has been regarded as her adopted son and has a difficult relationship with at times due to his emotional outbursts. He is fiercely loyal of her, and she is equally protective of him and is trying to impart humility on him by limiting his own power. She hopes to teach him to not rely on his own power at times, and actually work as a team with his other lieutenants. She currently resides in the Bleach: War of Souls universe. Appearance Though one of the oldest captains in the Gotei 13, Captain Miura maintains the youthful appearance of a young woman of simultaneously breathtaking beauty and a motherly quality. Her most striking feature is her emerald green eyes that seem to shimmer in the sun. She has long, blonde hair tied into a partial bun in the back, tuffs of hair sticking upward from it, with her left side pinned back and her bangs hangs loose in the front and to the right. She also has several freckles on the sides of her cheeks. The only visible jewelry she possesses are small bronze bell shaped earings that is a reference to her Zanpakutō's special abilities and love of music. In terms of attire, Tamaki wears a traditional Shinigami captain's uniform that consists of full black robes under a white long sleeved captain's haori. She does keep her robes slightly open near the chest, which in turn exposes the cleavage from her ample bossoms. Tamaki exclusively holds her sword in her hands as opposed to tucked in her sash or across her back. Personality Tamaki has a gentle and warm personality that augments her appearance as a motherly figure. She is a soft-spoken, polite, and caring woman who uses honorifics when addressing everyone, including her subordinates and the enemy. She greatly values life and those of her comrades, willingly placing herself in the line of danger if it means protecting those around her. She exudes great confidence and trust, making people naturally comfortable in her presence and will actively allow herself time to listen to her subordinates. Tamaki is also a valued member of Soul Society, sharing a deep history with its previous incarnation and witnessing the deaths of its former members. As a founding member of the newly formed Gotei 13, she also has a strong sense of duty and has sworn to protect Soul Society with her very life. Tamaki is known to be a confidant and advisor to the Captain Commander and helps formulates battle plans for invading forces on their borders. During combat, she is known to be calm and collected, still maintaing a polite manner even against opponents. She's also known to be rather humble with her skill and gives her opponents one opportunity to flee before engaging in any mortal combat. She lets others know quietly that despite her good nature, she is not to be taken lightly and as all shinigami of the Gotei 13, she's a fierce warrior and combatant. As stated before, Tamaki is regarded as a sort of mother figure within the Gotei 13. She is regularly sought out for advice and guidance. She particularly shares a deep bond with her lieutenant who she views as an adopted son. Her lieutenant, Jin, is a troubled young man who she hopes to help in giving his life purpose. She's known as the only person whom he respects above all others and listens to every word or command she says. In terms of personal preference, Tamaki enjoys drinking tea and all kinds of music, though she once stated that during a trip to the Human World she never quite understood "Rap". History Not much is known about her past, except for being an exceptionally powerful shinigami and a founding member of the Gotei 13. She also succeeded Captain Nobuyuki as the captain of the 5th Division. Plot Coming Soon. Powers & Abilities Kidō Master: 'Miura has always shown exceptional skill in wielding the magical energies associated with Kidō, even during time as a lieutenant under Captain Commander Nobuyuki. Her skills aren't limited to any particular field as she possesses mastery in Bakudō, Hadō, and even Kaidō, making her the second most skilled in this particular area under Captain Gennai Hiraga. Even when casting high level spells, Miura does so with no visible signs of effort and delivers them with tremendous effect. While proficient in all areas, she tends to utilize binding spells more so during combat to restrain her opponents, reserving destructive spells when faced with danger. Her skill is so great that she's able to cast multiple spells in quick succession, or split her efforts to target multiple opponents and still have enough strength to hold them in place. When casting, her actions are described as graceful and fluid, similar to how she fights with a sword. Miura is known to be able to efficiently stack spells on top of one another when facing stronger opponents or larger groups, showing that she has the mental discipline to hold these spells in place while fending off resistance from those fighting against her. Given her spiritual power, she can also cast low level spells with much more power behind them that they cover a wider range, making any of them potentially lethal. Miura is an expert crafter of magical spells, and has been able to create her own quickly with little preparation time and still being highly effective. *'Incantation Master: A skill only reserved for the most exceptional Kidō practitioners, Miura is a master at every form of incantation, able to use all three methods from spoken, two-fold and spoken after. And even in some rarer instance, Miura has been to cast spells without uttering a single word to great effect. When using the spoken method, her spells are incredibly powerful, regardless of which classification they belong to. Her binding spells can restrain captain-level opponents, destructive spells can create large scale devastation. Abandoned incantations still yield amazing results that one could question if she had recited the spell's incantation without a target realizing just from the power it still possesses. Two-fold incantation produce even greater results and she's known to be highly versatile when it comes to combatting with Kidō. She can seemingly blend any two spells on top of one another to produce an even more effective spell. Zanjutsu Master: '''Despite her gentle demeanor, Miura is known to be an extremely proficient combatant, her fighting style being swift and fluid with no wasted motion. Though rarely seen in physical combat, she's capable of dealing fatal blows with a single strike in similar fashion to Captain Nobuyuki. She's a traditionally trained soldier who was considered a gifted swordswoman during her times as a student at the Academy and lieutenant in the 5th Division. Now in a time of peace, Miura isn't seen in combat as much, but still retains all the knowledge and skills she was famous for. She typically fights in a two-handed stance that utilizes both strength and speed, but can alternate into a more fluid and agile one-handed stance if she needs extra speed. Although she hasn't seen much combat in recent times, others within the Gotei clearly recognize her skill and have always advised caution in approaching her. Her experience as a soldier and refined style makes her among the most experienced combatants in Soul Society, placing her with other elites such as Captain Nobuyuki and Captain Satō. She can hold her own against other captain level opponents, though her level of skill still proves to be greater in certain instances. Miura prefers to maintain a defensive stance designed to measure an opponent's skill while minimizing threats of damage against her. Her stance allows her to quickly shift out of the path of attacks, or parry them to create an opening to attack. She's a master at redirecting attacks so they harmlessly pass her and then swiftly counter attack to disable her opponents. Combined with her speed and agility, she can use her fighting style to assess the threat level of her enemies and take time to discern attack patterns and styles of fighting by observing them as they move against her. '''Hohō Master: As a captain of the Gotei 13, Miura is required to possess skill in Shunpo above that of any other seated officer within the organization, putting her in the same league of her other captains. Miura achieves this rank easily, and is considered a highly proficient user who can match any other master user. From what is revealed in flashbacks, as a lieutenant Miura was able to keep up with her captain, take on multiple targets and outmaneuver them, and traverse great distances quickly to arrive first while the rest of her squad would arrive some time later. Combined with her skill in swordsmanship, Miura is to never be underestimated and her speed is such that she can appear behind her targets before they can react. She's disciplined in all techniques associated with Shunpo, from instantly disappearing from location and reappearing in another without leaving a trace of the movement, create an exact copy of herself to confuse her targets or escape danger, or disable a target before they have time to react. She can effectively move through a barrage of projectiles by sidestepping them, allowing her to remain unharmed as they pass by her. Miura's speed and agility is also described to be graceful, moving with blurring speed that she makes seem easy and effortless. Even though she doesn't intend to do this, her speed and sword skill makes it seem as though she is toying with her opponents by how easy she makes it seem to dodge their attacks. Master Strategist & Tactician: As one of the oldest captains serving in the Gotei 13, as well as a surviving Shinigami of the Great War, she has extensive knowledge and experience regarding battle tactics and overall strategy. Her skill is only exceeded by fellow Captain Satō, and both serve as counselors and strategists for the current Captain Commander, another testament to her knowledge. She's an accomplished field commander and tactician, leading the Fifth Division for over a century on numerous missions. Her battle hardened mind isn't merely limited to field command. She can quickly analyze an enemy's movements and attack patterns and determine the best course of action to respond. This allows her to engage with equally powerful combatants and gain an advantage my memorizing her opponent's skills and movements. She's known to have a brilliant tactical mind that rivals any within the organization and shouldn't be underestimated because of her outer appearance. Among all the captains, her, Captain Satō and the Captain Commander are considered the greatest collection of military minds currently serving in the Gotei 13, with all others looking up at them for their countless years of experience and advice. Immense Spiritual Pressure: Despite her motherly looks and humble nature, Miura has tremendous levels of spiritual power known to effect larges areas and any living creature within it. She's able to manifest this power as an aura of pale green light that can either appear as a faint glow or as a potent wave of pressure that extends outward in all directions. The exact level of her enormous Reiryoku is unknown but when releasing it in high amounts, captain-level opponents can instantly feel its pressure and effect them in some way. She's considered one of the most powerful Shinigami in the organization, regardless of her appearance, and any who clash against her openly acknowledge that her Reiryoku is extremely potent. During her rare moments of anger, she's been known to appear quite intimidating in battle. Her aura causing her subordinates to suffocate as it robs the very air around them and begin to perspire in fear. With a simple glance, she can cause a group of low-level Hollows to quiver in fear and react irrationally in her presence. She can also use this powerful pressure to negate attacks directed at her, using it as a form of armor to protect herself. Because of her spiritual power, Miura's Kidō spells are also quite potent, effectively increasing their power to yield amazing results. It allows her to attack with greater strength and overwhelm unsuspecting targets, and can even restrain strong opponents all while making it appear effortless. Another testament to her overwhelming power is her ability to split it into her Bankai, controlling 4 creatures simultaneously without it putting too much strain on herself. Zanpakutō Nōensaezuri (濃艶囀り, "Bewitching Warble") In its sealed form, Nōensaezuri appears as a standard katana with a deep green handle and silver snowflake shaped guard. At the base of the blade, a small bell engraving is etched into the steel. *'Shikai:' To initiate its release, Miura states the command, "Sing softly" (そっと歌う, Sotto utau). When it is said, Nōensaezuri's crossguard and blade begin to glow a faint green light as white smoke raises from it. The blade will then split and straighten into two long thick prongs, resembling an elongated tuning fork, while the crossguard morphs into an upside down bell made of emerald and the blade coming out at the top of it. The handle also changes slightly as it is now wrapped in green and black cord intertwined. The base of the handle has a small white tag with a green trim attached to it with several kanji written in black ink. During the entire transformation process, musical notes can be heard, creating a calming melody until its change is completed. Aside from its physical transformation, there is a release of spiritual pressure related to Miura's Reiatsu levels rising. : Shikai Special Ability: While the tune that it plays seems harmless, it is actually part of Nōensaezuri's special ability, producing an automatic effect upon release. Miura has shown that she can target specific individuals to hear this tune, and once they have heard it, they will now be under Nōensaezuri's power until she reseals her Zanpakutō. This power manifests itself as different tunes and melodies that only the targeted enemies can hear. It does this by targeting an opponent's inner ear, effecting their equilibrium and depth perception, creating an intense sense of vertigo. The target is overcome with dizziness, disruption in the perception of motion, and have trouble remaining focused and judging distances. There are different levels of vertigo that an opponent experiences: a sensation that objects in the environment are moving, another is the sensation that the targeted individual is moving, and the final one is an intensive sensation of rotation inside their head. Those who fall under the power of Nōensaezuri now find themselves unable to attack or defend properly. It appears that if Miura uses the vibrations as a weapon, the vertigo effect created up release is automatically removed from the targets, requiring her to reseal and release Suigyokugakudan once again. :*'Sound Manipulation:' Aside from its vertigo effect, Nōensaezuri has the ability to manipulate sound by using its tuning fork shape to produce vibrations and amplifying them to create powerful shockwaves to either stun or knock back opponents. These vibrations can produce considerable amount of force for both offensive and defensive abilities. By focusing the vibrations directly in front of her, she can temporarily negate an attack aimed at her by erecting a wall of force to push against it. She's a master at using her Zanpakutō's special ability and shown incredible versatility in wielding its power. Once Nōensaezuri is struck, it can channel the vibrations in the sword and amplify it to release shockwaves of tremendous force back towards the direction of the attack. This makes close combat extremely difficult, as each strike against it is met with an instant counterforce. The force of these shockwaves is enough to smash through thick rock and metal. A flick of her finger on the blade is enough to cause a shockwave equivalent to the force of a punch, while a weapon clash from a powerful opponent is enough to send a target through walls. By planting Nōensaezuri into the ground, Miura can cause tremors and earthquakes capable of bringing down large structures. This is done by channeling vibrations through the blade and sending them into the ground. These vibrations will eventually grow more rapid, producing a violent reaction with enough power to split the earth and swallow whole groups. Similar to Shingo Miyamoto's Shikai ability, Miura can create a wall of force to shield her from attacks. This wall only exists for enough time to negate a single attack or completely disperse an energy attack and is usually done reflexively. *'Bankai: Nōensaezuri Kikigakudan' (濃艶囀り鬼気楽団, "Bewitching Warble Ghastly Orchestra") Unlike her gentle demeanor, Miura's Bankai is incredibly frightening when released, further enhanced by its stark contrast to her personality and appearance. When releasing her Bankai, four pyres of green flames erupt in an arc formation in front of her. From these fires, black coffins rise up and are bound by wrought iron chains. The chains then snap and the coffins swing open with a creaking sound and dust blows outwardly. Revealed inside these coffins are four large humanoid figures draped in ragged black robes that cover everything while the sleeves drape loosely to their sides. Their legs and arms cannot be seen. Each one's face is covered by ceremonial masks of different colors and shapes, taking on the forms of monsters from japanese folklore. These creatures are controlled mentally by Miura and their movements are powered by her own spiritual pressure. They are tethered to her as if they were extensions of her own body, meaning that if any of these creatures endure physical punishment, the injuries would reflect back onto her own body. As such, she needs to be very carefully when using her Bankai. Even though she gains an extraordinary amount of power and a small group of combatants to fight alongside her, she is also 5 times more susceptible to damage due to each one being an extension of her. Miura refers to them as her undead musicians who make up her orchestra and each one possessing a unique instrument they use as weapons: :*'Narimonoiri' (鳴り物入り, "Flourish of Trumpets") :*'Tōtō' (鞺鞳, "Reverberating Drums") Tōtō is the name of the largest musician at Miura's disposal and can easily be distinguished by its build and height. Still cloaked in black, Tōtō's arms and legs appear wooden and puppet-like, with discs for joints attaching the pieces to the rest of his body. He's also distinguished by his red long-nosed Tengu mask with black white spikey hair. Tōtō is considered the brute in Miura's orchestra designated as the drummer. His weapons appear as large golden bangles wrapped around his forearms that he uses to produce powerful shockwaves by punching the ground. He can also use this force to increase the strength of his punches and is capable of launching his foes with a single hit. Aside from these weapons, Tōtō fights purely hand-to-hand and often uses throws that take advantage of his large levels of physical strength. When fighting, Tōtō leaps into the air and comes down on his targets to release the blasts of force, knocking back any who are caught in its path. :*'Chishigogen' (致死五絃, "Deadly Strings") Chishigogen is the name of the black hooded musician with a white female kabuki mask and her entire body is shrouded under the black robes. From the sleeves, Chishigogen can unlease 10 strings, 5 in each sleeve, comprised entirely of force that can easily cut through stone and wood. Chishigogen is a long distance fighter, preferring to use her strings to attack from a far, allowing her to blanket an area with all of her strings or simply send them towards an unsuspecting target. These strings are nearly invisible to the human eye and can only be distinguished by rippling effects it has in the air. If the strings are unable to cut through an object, Chishigogen can still use them to restrain targets by tangling them. This allows her to hold the opponent in place and allow her other fellow musicians to attack. :*'Sakebifue' (叫び笛, "Screeching Flutes") Category:Female Category:Shinigami Category:Gotei 13 Category:5th Division Category:Shinigami Captain Category:Zanjutsu Master Category:Kido Master